Himitsu and Esu adventures
by phantomparanioa
Summary: notes: here is a one piece fic takeing place with two new crew members born of some of the charcters if you dont like yaoi, mpreg or kids of anouther genararation dont read this pairings: zoroXluffy namiXsanji and EsuXhimitsu


notes: here is a one piece fic takeing place with two new crew members born of some of the charcters if you dont like yaoi, mpreg or kids of anouther genararation dont read this pairings: zoroXluffy namiXsanji and EsuXhimitsu [if you take Esu beating him with a plank as tough love lol] and creepy clowns kidnapping children you have been warned

''Prologue: Roronoa D Esu is born''

it was late at night there were in human screeches going threw the air. when going farther down into the lower decks of the thousand sunny there was a crowd of people around there captian about 8 other people besides the black haired boy who had been pinned down to the bed to prevent thrashing ''only a few more minutes luffy you can do it''  
>the reindeer doctor trying to comfert the straining boy ''were the hell did zoro go i need him!''<br>luffy cried out befor finally calming down catching his breath at this time chopper had switched to muscle point and removeing the embulacul cord which right after the black haired boy went from chubby to scrawny in a flash ''im starveing...whens dinner'' luffy asked the blonde haired man smokeing a cigret '' ill bring something later your in no shape to run around at this point'' sanji answerd back ''its a boy!'' chopper cryed out switching to brain point '' 7 lbs and surpriseingly quite'' at this point zoro finally came back ''sorry i got lost'' and everyone laughed

''a few hours later''

the two or more like the three were finally alone together ''are you shur giveing him my last name is a wise idea luffy'' zoro qustioned luffy ''yes its better then letting everyone know hes related to my dad''  
>luffy answerd stupiedly ''luffy his hair and body shape make it ovious hes related to you but were his eyes come from even has me speechless'' zoro said patting down the infents black hair at this point Esu grabbed one of his kanatas seth and all and smacked his father with it getting a laugh from his parents ''well someone wants to be like his dad dosnt he'' luffy cuddled the Esu close to his cheast ''maby we should dress him now luffy''<br>zoro said holding up some black pj like matrial and a small brown hat simalair to the one luffys older brother ace wore 'ya i still have to thank robin and nami for makeing the hat'' luffy said placeing it gently on Esus head and watched as the baby boy put it on and off ''he learns faster then you'' zoro joked and shifted his weight to lay down on the bed ''yup hes really smart'' luffy said with a smile totaly missing the point after this both lokked backto Esu who was now eating a choclate bar (or trying to) ''were did he get that'' ''i have no clue'' Esu just smiled and giggled at his two clueless parents. ''ill bring him to bed now its late'' zoro said standing carrying the infent to the lower decks in the girls room were sanji was rocking a orange haired toddler to sleep ''so the spawn from hells finally born moss-head'' the cook taunted ''were do you get off thinking Esu is a spawn curly brow!'' and after 5 minutes and putting both boys down in there crib brock out into a fight and Esu watched clapping his hands the whole time after shareing his choclate with himitsu

''later that night''

after things quited down everyone asleep even the two toddlers cuddled together in the crib two gloved hands flew in threw the open port hole and carryed both boys back to the big top floaating near by the thousand sunny and sailed off for the near by island...

that following morning when nami went to feed the boys and descovred they were missing there was a crash of broken glass bones and machinery and lots of protests from franky and brook and more screams of angry from the mama bear that nami had become...

okay heres the proulouge this is a story written by me and red-panda-pixels heres images and info of Esu and himitsu

.com/#/d4tm18n .com/art/Himitsu-One-piece-OC-291783923

Facts:

Esu:  
>age: 5 hours (prolog) 5 {chapter 1 part 1 and 2) 10 (chapter 2)<br>rolemodle: fire fist ace and buggy the clown [and his parents]  
>nickname: spawn [called that by alot of people]<br>fav food: anything with choclate fav wepon: a rotting board with a nail in it Representative Color: baby blue Animal Resemblance: rotwiler What Chopper Thinks He Smells Like: choclate and trouble Favorite Island and Season: summer on a summer island Family Member: younge son Nationality: japnese

himitsu:

will be done by red


End file.
